Items
There are a variety of different items to be found on Khimeros. They have varying uses and functions depending on where on the site you are finding them or planning on using them. Foraging Items Items that you find in foraging are mainly used for crafting clothing, accessories, or for completing quests. *In the forest, you will find Lin, who crafts accessories, and Thimble, who sews clothing. In exchange for specified numbers of certain foragables, these two will give you a variable color of the item you requested. These have no time limit in which you will need to complete them, however, the clothing and accessories do go through cycles and typically get changed out for new things by the staff. *In the meadow, you can find Kai and Tai, twin griffabits that love to give you trouble. With a 60 minute time limit, you must return the items that they seek. In exchange, they award everything from a few trinkets, a quest point, or items that can be used to decorate. Occasionally they will give items that are relevant to an event the site is having, such as a special type of token. Decoration Items Another type of item is the deco item, found in quests or the cash shop typically. These items usually rotate out once a month in both places, though the cash shop has a number of decorations that remain a permanent part of the cash shop inventory. There's no schedule these days though, so items may stick around for as long or as short as they please. Decoration items are also found in event shops, and cost a specified number of tokens to purchase. These are unlimited while the shop is open, however the staff does close the shops eventually and those items contained within go with them. Generally, once an event shop closes, the only way to get items from it are through purchases from other users on site. Decoration items are used to decorate both your khimera and your human avatar, or HA. Items that go directly on the body may alter or not be able to be used in both places, so use caution if you like the look of an item in one place because it may not look the same in the other. Lastly, decoration items are found in chat sometimes. There is a wide and ever-growing variety of decorations. Master Items Who's the master? You're the master...if you own a master item. Got a master item? You hold the power now. You get to generate unlimited copies of said item, at only 2-15b per item! Wowzers! But wait, there's more! You can sell copies in the special item shop. Just stock 99 copies at 0b markup and you're good to go. Or if you're going to be all mean and make profit, fine, up the tax. Kittens are crying. Santa sheds a tear. But you know what the best part of master items are? You don't have to sell copies at all. That's right, keep it all to yourself and make sure that nobody gets to derive enjoyment from YOUR item. Broken Items that Nobody Remembers Sometimes they were promised to work but didn't work. Other times they used to work but no longer work because they're too damned lazy to earn an honest living. Kids these days....What were we talking about again? # Mini Serums. They don't work right now, so who the hell remembers them. # Static Accessories. They don't even work right now, so who the hell remembers them. # Invisibility/visibility potion. " " # THE NOTHING. Hibbary accidentally gave this out to everyone as a prize. Don't be fooled by shop prices, this item actually does nothing. # Aluriya. The defunct sister site of Khimeros Big Expensive Items The overlord introduced ultimate plats and slapped a high price tag on them so that nobody will order them. Surprise!! People did!! Time for that sweet cash money! They come in both khimbit and khimera forms. There were also ultimate growables. Currently no growable image on site can be deleted. This is why you used to be able to order ult growables, but can no longer do so now, because this has been a problem ever since growables were introduced. GROWABLES